


We Uncertain Step

by m00n_rabbit



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Well it started out as a Cinderella Au and then people started dieing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_rabbit/pseuds/m00n_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't remember anything from before he woke up in North's workshop. Time passes and a royal invitation to the Princess's birthday ball arrives. The events that follow will change Jack's life far beyond the strike of midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter story and I don't have a beta. You've been warned :) If you see any glaring errors or want to suggest warning tags, I would really appreciate it! Also this is the most serious/violent chapter, it's all up hill from here 8Db

“Jack, I’m scared,” whispered Mary. She huddled in the protective embrace of her older brother’s arm.

“It’s okay,” Jack held her tighter. “I know it’s scary, but we’ll play a game and have some fun. The first one to make a loud noise loses.”

Mary only shivered in response. Jack’s bloody hands had left vibrant stains on her white sleeping gown. She sat on the edge of her wide bed, Jack crouched in front of her. The would-be assassin lay face-up, dead on the floor. A glittering shard of ice jutted from the man’s unmoving chest.

“You’re going to be fine. You have to believe in me.” Jack tried to comfort her. Hadn’t he done this a hundred times before? His little sister, Marianne, had inherited their Papa’s cautious nature. Jack’s tricks and fun worried her, but he always took the time reassure her. All he had to do was keep his voice even and smile. Why couldn’t he bring himself to smile?

“Where are the guards?” Mary finally spoke. Her voice small and tense.

“They’re gone.” He replied.

The men guarding the prince’s door had time to shout a warning before being cut down by the intruders. Jack had awoken with just enough time for his magic to subconsciously defend him. In his room now stood an ice statue of a man, his sword raised as if to strike. He was the first person Jack had ever killed, although the man in his sister’s room proved that he wasn’t the last either.

For a few moments, Jack had remained still in his bed. The frantic beating of his heart and his panicked breaths overwhelmed him. At only fifteen years of age, Jack had killed a man. But the boy could not spare much time to consider the ramifications of what he had done, because it was at that point he had realized that it was entirely too quiet in the castle.

Jack had run frantically down several dimly lit hallways to the princess’s chambers. The blood had frozen in his veins when he had seen two dead guards at the entrance and a third dark figure slipping into Mary’s room. Without thought he had slammed open the door that the murderer had just passed through. An unfamiliar man had turned to face the boy. He hesitated, obviously surprised that the prince still lived. In that moment, Jack summoned an ice shard the size of a dagger. Grasping it with both hands, he had driven it deeply into the man’s chest. The second man Jack had killed that night did not have time to cry out before he fell dead to the floor.

The thump of the dead man’s body is what had woken his younger sister, the Princess of Burgess. It was only now as he held Mary that he felt a sting in his palms. When Mary drew back he hissed as her clothes disturbed the cuts.

“Jack, you’re hurt!” Mary began to cry as she looked down at her brother’s wounded hands. The ice shard which had stopped the villain in his tracks had bit into Jack’s flesh, leaving two horizontal cuts on his palms. Jack grimaced. They did not have time to worry.

“Look, Mary. I’m fine, see?” Jack wiggled his fingers at her, hiding a wince. “I need to check on Mama and Papa. So can you be very quiet and follow me?”

Mary nodded and wiped her tears. Jack wished he could have brushed her tears away with his own hands, but he would have only smeared more blood on her. Focus on one thing at a time, Jack told himself. His sister was safe. That’s what mattered most. They would find their parents next. The King and Queen would know what to do from there.

He grabbed a warm dressing gown from a nearby wardrobe and draped it over his sister’s shoulders. Burgess’s winters were intense, a near constant snowfall covered the entire country in layers of isolating white cold. The season brought a pervasive chill to the old stone castle. It was Jack’s favorite time of the year. The temperature had never bothered him, but Mary was already shivering in fright. He did not want her to feel any worse as they made their way to the opposite side of the castle.

“Time to go.”

Mary grasped one of Jack’s fingers in her hand as they left the room and passed the motionless bodies of the guards. Their bare feet were silent on the carpets which covered the stone floors. The only evidence of their passage was the occasional drop of blood from Jack’s hands. Jack could imagine Mama’s exasperated expression when she saw how many of the rugs he had ruined. They were a gift from the Queen of Itzal, who had passed away when Jack was just a toddler. The carpets were full of strange motifs: black mares with eyes that seemed to glow, dark figures holding scythes, and brightly colored flowers.

When Jack was younger he could hardly stay still long enough to get his shoes on. It was not uncommon for him to romp around shoeless even now as a teenager. He could spend hours staring at the pictures that passed beneath his wandering feet. Now those same beloved woven threads muffled Jack and Mary’s movements.

Jack’s heart sank as they entered the King and Queen’s corridor. The post outside their parent’s door was deserted. One of the ornate double wooden doors stood ajar, spilling light into the hallway.

Jack turned to Mary and raised a finger to his lips. She nodded and made a locking a motion with her own hand. They had played enough pranks together to recognize the need for silence. Jack sidled up to the door and peered inside.

His Papa was positioned upright against the headboard of the bed. He was impaled by a sword. His body was held in place by the weapon which had killed him. The blade must belong to one of the two men who stood with their backs to the door. The broad steady hands which had tousled Jack’s brown hair and tossed Mary high into the air only hours ago were still pink with recent life. The King’s warm brown eyes stared unseeingly at his son.

Jack tore his gaze away from the awful empty face of his Papa. Only to see his Mama. She looked regal with her brown braid and fierce glare. A tall woman wearing a gown of deep blue held a dagger to the Queen’s throat.

For just a second, Jack swore his Mama’s blue eyes met his.

“You and the King are much too stubborn for your own good, Queen.” The woman holding the blade sneered. “If you change your mind and tell me where the Staff is I might spare your children.”

His Mama laughed up into her captor’s face. “You are a poor liar. As if I could trust a witch who killed my husband without a second thought.”

“I may be a witch, but I will soon be the ruler of Burgess. Tell me where it is.” The self proclaimed witch punched the Queen’s stomach with her free hand. One of the two men took a step forward, but was quickly restrained by the remaining man.

The witch turned to face him but kept the dagger raised. “We shall deal with your split loyalties later.”

Jack saw his Mama’s gaze turn onto the struggling man. He could not make out who it was from his hiding place at the door. The Queen’s face contorted into an angry snarl, “I hope you will suffer a traitor’s death!”

The man became still and sunk down until his knees hit the floor.

“I don’t know. He has been quite helpful, even if he was unable to tell me where the Staff is,” the witch’s grin made Jack’s stomach queasy.

“As long as Jackson and Marianne live, you will never truly rule the land of Burgess. Even if you held the Staff in your hands it would be useless to you!” His Mama said, expression defiant.

“Are you sure you won’t tell me?” The witch asked. Her voice was simpering and full of vile things Jack could not name.

“Nothing could make me.” The Queen replied.

“That’s unfortunate.” The witch drew the dagger across the queen’s throat. Jack blinked. His Mama’s body crumpled. The witch knelt down and wiped her blade clean on the Queen’s night dress.

“At least you’ll be reunited with your family soon enough.” She crooned to the Queen’s corpse.

“Mama!” Mary cried out.

Jack jumped to cover her mouth, but it was too late. The witch spun about. Jack’s dark eyes gouged into her. Taken aback by the fury which animated the young boy’s face, she involuntarily took a step back. She pointed the dagger at him.

“Kill them!”

Jack swept Mary into his arms and dashed down the hallway, their pursuers fast behind them. He had no idea where he was going. He just had to get them away.

As he began to rush up a series of steps, Jack realized where his feet had brought them. The Staff, Jack remembered. The Staff was here, at the top of the tower. The simple wooden staff, carved in the shape of a shepherd's crook which had been passed down the generations of Burgess’s rulers, that his Papa had promised to Jack and his Mama had died for.

Tears threatened to cloud his vision, but Jack refused to give up, calves burning and sister clinging tightly to him. He climbed up and up. Those chasing them only a few steps behind.

Jack stumbled up the final step and onto a bare circular look out. The night sky shone through the paneless windows. In the center of the room lay the staff which usually stood up right of its own accord. Jack snatched it off the floor as he strode by. When he reached the window farthest from the entrance he set his sister gently down and turned to face their newly arrived attackers.

Jack brandished the staff in front him. The men, holding swords and dressed in armor as dark as the night sky, warily creeped forward.

“This is what you were after, isn’t it?!” Jack shouted.

A flash of bright blue light temporarily blinded him. His vision returned along with the witch who now stood directly in front of him.

“Steady, Princeling. Wouldn’t want to be hasty.” His Mama’s murderer teased him. “Give me the staff and I will let you live.” She held her hand out as if Jack’s surrender was certain.

“The way you would have spared my Mama’s life?” Jack snapped. Mary whimpered and held tightly to her brother’s free hand.

“Your mother was a fool!” The witch replied. “Just like your ignorant father who thought he could negotiate with a sword at his throat.” She lunged forward, dagger in hand.

Jack pushed violently backward, tipping himself, his sister, and the Staff over the window ledge. They toppled over into open space. Mary wailed as they plummeted toward the earth.

“Wind, take us anywhere!” Jack screamed.

For a moment nothing happened. Jack closed his eyes in resignation. The Staff was meant to protect both the citizens and rulers of Burgess, but it seemed that this was beyond its powers. Then their descent stopped. Jack felt a chill radiating from the Staff. Suddenly the two children were buffeted upward into the sky, the breeze strong against their backs.

The witch screamed in outrage as they rose past the tower. She beat her hands against the stone ledge. The men stood next to her, staring in awe. Then they were too far away to see.

Jack and Mary clung to the staff as they were pushed away from the nightmare that had become their lives. Jack took a deep breath and then another. He began to chuckle. The chuckle became a laugh. His fingers felt stiff against the wood of the Staff.

Jack’s uncontrollable laughter was ended by his sister’s sobbing. “Jack!” Mary cried staring at her brother’s abdomen. Jack looked down, logged in his side was the witch’s dagger.

Jack didn’t feel anything. He let go of his sister’s hand, even as she struggled to hang on to him. His fingers weakly grasped the hilt, but he was too weak to pull it out. He felt dizzy. His vision was darkening. Jack felt his other hand slip off the Staff.

“No!” Mary desperately reached for him. The wind carried her just out of reach.

The call of his name was the last thing Jack heard as he fell unconscious, tumbling directionless through the sky.


	2. The Workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely more happy in this chapter! Also thanks for the comments and kudos <3 I'm gonna try updating once a week, but life is a little stressful at the mo'. So we'll see how that goes >>

The elves were drunk. It was only noon, but they tottered around and bumped into each other like woozy spinning tops. The yetis awkwardly shuffled around the odd, short creatures. Jack chuckled as they hiccuped and shook their bell-tipped hats. Of course, Jack would deny any involvement. It didn't count if he conveniently ‘forgot’ to put North’s rum away, right? He crouched down and poked one of the giggly sprites. It had been a slow day anyways.

“Jack, why are the elves acting silly?” Jamie asked. He stopped to help an elf that had fallen over and couldn't get up. The boy smiled as the elf squealed happily at him and stumbled back towards its friends.

“Don’t worry, little brother,” Jack ruffled Jamie’s brown hair affectionately. “They’re only a little tipsy.”

“It’s funny, but I’m not sure Father will like it.” Jamie looked up into Jack’s blue eyes in exasperation.

“The old man won’t mind!” Jack exclaimed. “Besides isn’t he all about spreading cheer and being jolly? We just finished the biggest order of the year yesterday, the gremlins deserve a break.” Jack grinned in that mischievous way of his, inviting Jamie to join his fun.

Jamie smiled back and shook his head fondly. Jack was right. Every year like clockwork the King of Itzal put in an order for globes. Jamie’s father, Nicholas Saint North, was a famous inventor known particularly for the orbs of glass he imbued with magical energy. These globes could emit light, heat, cold, and any other matter of substances that North thought up. The eccentric man had found a way to harness the essence of things and put them in sphere of any size. It was a peculiar magic that no one else in the neighboring kingdoms could imitate, putting North’s talents in high demand.

Yesterday they had completed the last shipment meant for the kingdom of Itzal. Even though this was only Jack’s third year living at the workshop, he could easily tell that it had been a much larger order than usual. The workshop had been full of busy energy. Jack, Jamie, North, the elves, and the yetis had all felt the tension rise as the shipment date steadily approached. Everyone had taken a deep sigh of relief when they saw the last box of bulbs loaded onto the reindeer carts.

Despite having just completed an order, the workshop never truly closed. Today North had shut himself inside his office muttering about his latest idea. The yeti were at their posts, crafting glass spheres of various sizes. The elves had been… well, Jack still wasn’t actually sure what the elves’ jobs were, but they had all looked so bored. Jack, the generous person that he was, decided to liven things up a bit. They all deserved a break.

It didn’t help that Jack had nothing to do. The reindeer were gone, so he didn’t have to groom them or muck out their stalls. There were no new globe orders either, so Jack couldn’t even play with the magical spheres in the name of quality control. What was left but to make mischief?

“Well, kiddo, what do you want to do today?” Jack asked. His attention was already wondering.

“I know! Let’s look at your memory box!” Jamie exclaimed.

Jack winced. He loved Jamie like a brother, but he could be stubborn. To Jamie, Jack’s past was a grand mystery waiting to be solved. Jack wouldn’t mind Jamie’s curiosity, if he could remember a time before he lived in the workshop.

Nicholas had found Jack collapsed outside the workshop, a strange boy stuck with a dagger. Jamie loved to tell the story of how his father had carried Jack into the workshop, bellowing at the yetis to clear off a table. The little boy had told Jack many times that when he had first seen Jack his skin was blue with cold. Jamie had thought Jack’s head was covered in snow and then realized his hair was silvery white

His father had surrounded Jack with warmth globes and then carefully removed the blade. North’s thick clever fingers had sewn shut the wound while Jack was unconscious. Jamie did not tell Jack how scared he had been, that he and his father had worried Jack would not wake up.

Jack had slept in North’s bed, swaddled in blankets and globes for nearly a week before he finally stirred from his slumber. When Jack had woke up, he had been very confused.

“Where am I?” Jack had rasped.

“You are being in my workshop. I am great inventor, Nicholas Saint North, and this is my son, Jamie!” The enormous bearded man had gestured behind him where Jamie peeked out from. “May I be asking who has been sleeping in my bed?” North had asked.

“Jack.” The pale stranger had replied.

But that was all Jack remembered of his previous life, even three years later. North had offered Jack a place in his home while he waited for his memories to return. At first, Jack had been optimistic. Everyday he would open the box North had put his old clothes and the dagger in. Jack would pick up the blade and examine it for hours. The hilt was made of blue tinted steel and the blade almost impossibly sharp. He had stared into his reflection in the metal, looking for answers.

After six months nothing had changed. Jack knew as much about himself as Jamie or North did: He looked to be about sixteen years old, his eyes were blue, his hair was white, he had matching horizontal scars on the palms of his hands and someone had stabbed him in the stomach.

Jack had almost thrown away the ‘memory box’ more than once, but Jamie had convinced him to keep it tucked away under his bed. Jamie tried exposing Jack to many different objects around the workshop, encouraging the older boy to collect things that seemed familiar. Jack had put a few items in the box, a blue shard of glass, some dried flowers, and a woolen scarf. Each time he picked one of them up, it comforted Jack, but he could never explain why.

The scarf didn't even make sense! Despite that the workshop was constantly covered in snow, Jack was never cold. He wore a light blue shirt and a pair of tan pants held up by a leather belt he had to wrap twice around his thin waist. His feet were rarely covered in socks, much less shoes. Jamie scurried around the workshop bundled in sweaters, but Jack had immediately shed any garment that was meant to keep him warm. North thought that Jack’s long term exposure to the cold must have permanently lowered Jack’s core temperature. Jack did not care much about it. It was just another mystery that he would never have an answer to.

Jack eyed Jamie as he excitedly bounced around. Jack may have given up on remembering who he was, but Jamie was still convinced that one day Jack’s memories would come back to him. At this point, it was just too painful to open that box. Its contents only taunted Jack, hinting at a mysterious truth beyond his reach.

Besides, Jack liked who he was right now. He had Jamie and North and the workshop. So what if he dreamed of leaving to see what existed beyond the snow and ice? Maybe his world was small, but it was happy and full of fun.

“I have a better idea. Let’s go play outside!” Jack suggested. Jamie looked crestfallen for only a moment before he began to pout.

“It’s no fair. You always win our snowball fights.” Jamie whined. Jack laughed.

“I’ll go easy on you this time, squirt.” Jack ruffled Jamie’s hair teasingly. “Now go grab your coat and gloves.” Jack pushed Jamie toward the stairs that led up to their rooms.

“You better not ambush me this time, Jack!” Jamie shouted as he ran to get dressed.

Jack made his way outside. He walked through the workshop, the yetis giving him dirty looks for the drunken state of the elves.

“Keep up the good work guys!” Jack called back to them as he stepped out the workshop’s front door. He closed the great wooden door on the yetis’ disgruntled grumbling. His toes flexed in the soft snow. The deep breath he let out didn’t make white steam the way Jamie’s did. It was just another strange thing about himself that Jack had learned to ignore.

A wet cold something hit the back of his head.

“Got you!” Jamie cried gleefully. He ran past Jack, further into the snowy scene. Jack could not help smiling.

“Oh, you are going to get it now!”Jack crowed. Scooping up handful of snow, he thought, as far as life went, his was pretty swell.

**~**

The two boys lied next to each other, panting for breath. Jack was sore all over. The little devil that was Jamie had managed to dump a tree bough full of snow on him. That had been a definite declaration of war. Suffice to say, they had been outside for hours. The sun was just beginning to set.

“Truce?” Jamie gasped.

“Truce.” Jack agreed. His little brother was getting better at this. He would have to step up his game next time. Jack heaved himself up into a sitting position. He turned his head inquisitively from left to right. It was odd, but Jack swore he heard the clopping of hooves. “Jamie, do you hear that?”

Jamie held his breath for a moment. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked. Jack stood up and gave Jamie a hand to pull himself up with. “It’s too early for the carts to be back yet.”

“And it’s too quiet to be more than one animal,” Jack agreed. “Better go see what’s up. It’s headed toward the workshop.”

They began the walk back unhurriedly. Jack wasn’t particularly concerned. Occasionally messengers came to the workshop with requests for globes or some of North’s other assorted inventions.

Jack nearly tripped as he ran into Jamie. His brother had unexpectedly stopped walking. It took a moment for Jack to understand why Jamie was frozen in place, but a high pitched whinny drew his attention to the black mare. It restlessly shifted back and forth in front of the workshop’s front door.

She was spectacular. Jack knew that the mare was not truly an animal, but a construct of dark sand which glistened like raven wings in the light of the dying sun. She was a nightmare, a messenger from the King of Itzal. Jack had only seen the few that carried the annual order for globes. However, they had just finished the order, had something gone wrong?

He gently pushed past Jamie to get closer. Jack didn’t know why, but the beautiful creatures had always felt familiar to him. The nightmare turned to face them and snorted anxiously. Jack slowly held out his hand. The dark creature seemed to stare into his eyes for a long moment before lowering its head to gently nuzzle his fingers. It was incredible. Even though the nightmare was held together by magic, her breath was warm as if blood pumped through her non-existent veins.

Jamie hesitantly approached, but stopped to cling to Jack. Jack softly patted the strong ebony neck whose muscled shifted beneath his scarred palm. He didn’t know why, but Jamie and North were always uncomfortable to touch the symbols of Itzal. They almost seemed frightened by the nightmare’s presence. Jack had immediately dismissed their ridiculous attitude.

Like all other nightmares he had seen, this one had a satchel secured to its side rather than a saddle. Jack maneuvered himself so that he could undo the leather bag’s large golden buckle. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a letter. The folded piece of parchment was thick and held closed by a red wax seal.

Before Jack could move back, the nightmare unexpectedly bucked up. Both of the boys quickly stepped away, allowing the creature to canter off into the snow covered forest.

“Wait!” Jamie called.

They watched it disappear into the growing darkness of the night. Now there was no way for them to directly send a reply back. Jack shook his head in confusion. The nightmares usually waited until they had written a letter that could be deliver back to their master. It’s the King’s fault, Jack thought, if he wanted an answer. He went to open the door and ushered Jamie inside.

“What do you think it says?” Jamie asked, stripping off his coat and boots, but staring curiously at the letter clutched in Jack’s hand

“No clue, but we better show it to North,” Jack said. They could only hope it was good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you totally don't know what that letter is~ Also is it sad that I think things are happier when Jack has amnesia? Feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. The Invitation

Jack knocked firmly on the door to North’s office. He could hear a tune playing through the thick wood. It was one of those dramatic sweeping orchestral pieces that North claimed increased his productivity. The old man liked to turn on music globes while he worked, sketching and modeling new inventions. Every few months or so, North would lock himself in his office and not emerge for days. No one besides the elves, who sporadically brought him food, disturbed the inventor, letting him create without interruption.

The first time Jack witnessed North’s withdrawal into creative fervor, he had felt bad for Jamie. Jack thought it was horrible that the old man even ignored his own son. When he explained his concern to Jamie, the younger boy had just shrugged. It was the way it had always been. His father didn’t intend to neglect him, he was just lost in his unending sense of wonder as he invented. Besides, North always emerged from his self-imposed isolation with the most wondrous creations.

Despite all this, Jack knew that a missive from the King of Itzal was more important than whatever harebrained idea North was pursuing at the moment. Jamie jumped in surprise as Jack banged his hand even louder against the door.

“Hey, old man! Open up!” Jack shouted.

The music paused.

“It will be taking a moment!” North bellowed. Jack and Jamie waited as they heard North shuffling around inside. Finally the door swung open to reveal a man of generous girth. He wore a red leather apron which he had tucked his long white beard behind to keep it out of the way. The man waved his two boys into the room. Nicholas St. North would’ve cut quite the intimidating figure if not for his kindly blue eyes and the natural upturn of his lips that revealed his warm-hearted nature.

“Come in, come in!”

Jack took a curious look around the room, but whatever North had been working on was hidden beneath a sheet on his large workbench. North noticed Jack’s gaze and winked at him.

“No peaking, Jack. You too, Jamie! You don’t want to ruin big surprise.” North smiled affectionately. “Now, what is your need?”

“There was a nightmare outside!” Jamie replied, looking excited despite his previous fear.

“Yeah,” Jack continued when he saw North’s incredulous expression. He held out the letter and North took it from him curiously. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he saw the blood red seal of the King of Itzal.

“What is Nightmare King wanting now?” North huffed. Jamie pushed a letter opener from his father’s desk into one of North’s large weathered hands.

“Open it!” Jamie encouraged.

“The mare took off already,” Jack explained, “So I guess he doesn’t care if you reply or not.”

North hummed thoughtfully as he eased the thin blade of the letter opener beneath the wax seal, prying it from the parchment. Jack leaned on North’s desk while Jamie tried to peer around his father to see the content of the letter. Slowly North’s face relaxed and his eyes began to twinkle with merriment. He guffawed after he set the letter down to be lost among the clutter on top of his desk.

“Why, it is not problem after all! Poor Pitch, he really is smitten! That girl has him twisted around her pinky like tinsel on tree.” North shook his head fondly.

“Come on, old man, tell us what it said,” Jack poked North’s prodigious belly in reproach.

“Tell us, father, please!” Jamie whined.

“I am not sure,” North said, stroking his beard as if in deep thought, but his hidden mirth betrayed his mock seriousness. “Maybe a secret for later?”

“Please!” Jack and Jamie pleaded.

“Well, since you ask so nicely, it is an invitation to a ball for Princess Serphina’s birthday!” North explained.

“A ball?” Jamie repeated.

“At the Palace of Itzal?” Jack asked incredulously. This could be his chance to see the world outside the workshop at last. A shiver of excitement and trepidation ran through him. What if someone recognizes you, a traitorous part of Jack whispered. Would you be prepared for that, he asked himself, but there was no reply from murky depths of his confused emotions.

“And a princess.” Jamie said dreamily. His father laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“I am thinking you are being too young for princesses,” North teased. Jamie blushed and batted his father’s hand away.

“When will it be?” Jack asked.

“About month from now. We will have to start getting ready soon though. The ball will be a week long. Pitch really has a soft spot for his daughter.” North sighed. He was glad to go and he could see how excited his boys seemed to be, but it would be an inconvenience to close the shop for so long.

It would take at least a day of travel to reach the capital and then another day for the return trip. They would have to arrive a day before the ball started and stay at least a day after to be polite as well. All in all, the shop would be closed for at least two weeks if North wasn’t somehow sidetracked, which happened all too often when he lost himself in the wonder of new discoveries during his travels. The economically inclined Yetis would not be pleased. If he was lucky, the elves would find some way to amuse themselves that did not involve wrecking the workshop.

North stared regretfully at his covered workbench. The invention he had begun to create for Jack would have to be shelved for later. If he started now, North knew he could create a present worthy of the Princess’s birthday, but he would have to completely focus on the one project alone.

At least Pitch seemed to had fully forgiven him, North thought. North and the King of Itzal had not parted on good terms. In grief at his wife’s death and eager to lay blame on anyone but himself, Pitch had banished Nicholas St North from the capital of Itzal. North, also anguished at his invention’s incapability to heal the Queen, had quickly packed his bags and left the first place he had considered home.

His natural wonder lost to regret, North had traveled for a few years. He found Jamie, no more than a toddler, abandoned in the snow covered forest that surrounded the land where he would eventually build the workshop. The boy had brought back all the joy North had thought lost from his life. After adopting the boy as his own, North had realized his migratory lifestyle would not be suitable for raising a child.

North had used magic to carve out a space within the side of the mountain after making an agreement with the Yetis who lived high up on its slopes. They had let North create his workshop on their mountain as long as they were allowed inside to help with the construction of his many inventions. Yeti were naturally industrious creatures, but did not have much opportunity to create things up in their icy caves. There were only so many ice sculptures and snow structures a Yeti could create before becoming bored. North’s workshop provided plenty of opportunity for the Yetis to try their paws at creating new things.

So North had settled down in his workshop with baby Jamie and the Yetis. The elves had appeared one day with no warning. One minute North had been working on his newest invention, a glass globe that emitted light. Jamie had been fast asleep in his cot nearby. When North had finally set down his work, Jamie was gone.

North had frantically gathered the Yetis to look for him, but before they could start their search, a bevy of elves had swept through the workshop’s front door. The odd short creatures had carried a sleeping Jamie back in a blanket held between them like a hammock. Their little arms had trembled with the weight of carrying a human child and their large pointed ears were blue with cold. They had gently deposited the child at North’s feet.

When North had gone to pick Jamie up, the elves had recoiled in fear as if scared that he would lash out at them. They were dressed in rags and all together looked like a tough bunch. North had made welcoming gestures when he realized the little beings could not speak his language. They had hesitantly stayed. North had fed them cookies and glasses of milk and then sat them in front of his enormous fireplace.

The elves had been wary of North and the Yetis at first, but had stayed all the same. They watched Jamie with careful eyes and played with him for hours, never tiring. Eventually they had warmed up to the bigger beings due to the consistent kindness that they were treated with. North had sewn them new warm clothes in thanks for their care of his son. All you had to do was listen for the gentle chime of bells and know that Jamie would be somewhere nearby.

News of Nicholas St North’s inventions had begun to spread and just a few months after the establishment of the workshop, an order for a shipment of glow globes had arrived from the King of Itzal. North had accepted Pitch’s unspoken apology and filled the order with gratitude.

Jamie and Jack were unaware of North’s connection to the court of Itzal. Although North loved them as his sons, he had not told them of his past life. They did not realize that a personal invitation would only be extended to the nobility and the close friends of the royal family.  

North did not intend to disillusion them. While he had loved his time in the capital, North had no taste for the political machinations which the court had a penchant for. He kept in touch with a few friends from that time, Court Magician Sanderson Mansnoozie, Captain of the Guard Toothiana, and Duke E. Aster Bunnymund for example. He looked at the innocent wide-eyed wonder of Jamie and Jack and hoped that a short visit to the capital wouldn’t do any harm.

“Let us go share the good news,” North told them. The two boys eagerly scurried out of the room. If all went well, North thought, the only thing he’d have to worry about was cantankerous Yetis and trouble-making elves.

~

The month leading up to the Princess’s birthday ball was a busy time in the workshop. Yetis hustled to fill globe orders before their enforced holiday. The elves seemed to vibrate with more excitement every day at the prospect of all the mischief they would get into. North rarely made appearances outside his office as he determinedly tinkered to create a gift fit for Pitch’s lovely daughter.

Jack and Jamie were not unaffected by the anticipatory tension which hummed throughout the workshop. They helped the Yetis by testing the globes, did their chores, and daydreamed about the what was to come.

North had also directed the Yetis to sew the boys new clothes to wear to the ball. Phil, the Yeti who was tasked with the challenge of taking the boys measurements, had almost given up in a fit of despair. Jamie, usually the more well behaved child, couldn’t contain his chattering about how he was going to ride in his father’s enormous sleigh, see a real palace, and dance with a princess. The boy was so intent on talking that Phil could not get him to hold still for more than a minute.

Jamie’s fidgeting was nothing compared to Jack’s habitual flitting about. There was a reason his pants were oversized and his shirt a little too tight in the shoulders. On any normal day, it was nigh impossible to get the young man to remain in one place. Luckily for Phil, it seemed that Jamie and Jack had undergone a role reversal.

Jack had remained still beneath the tape measure held Phil’s steady paws. Where Jamie dreamed of grand adventures and beautiful princesses, Jack couldn’t help hoping and dreading that he might find clues to his forgotten past in the capital of Itzal.

What if someone recognizes me, Jack wondered. He might have a family out there waiting for him. What if his name wasn’t Jack? Could he really Jamie, North, or the workshop? He had a family here with them and the Yeti and the elves. The workshop was the only home Jack had ever known.

It was possible nothing would come of the journey at all. The thought of that left Jack vaguely disappointed, but also relieved. Might it be better to never remember anything, a traitorous part of Jack whispered.

Phil was not the only one to notice Jack’s uncharacteristic behavior. Although it took Jamie several days to notice anything beyond his own enthusiasm, eventually he realized his big brother’s lack of playfulness. He didn’t know why Jack seemed so pensive. No matter how silly Jamie acted or helped the elves with their pranks, Jack didn’t cheer up.

When Phil rounded them both up for a final fitting for the elaborate suits he was making, Jamie tried to engage Jack some more.

“Can you believe the ball is in a week?!” Jamie asked. Jack ran his hand down the fine blue fabric of his new suit and nodded distractedly. Jamie pouted, but Jack’s mind was obviously wandering.

“Aren’t you excited?” Jamie poked Jack in the side to get his attention. Jack flinched.

“Ow.” Jack glared down at Jamie’s impish grin. “Yeah, sure. Excited.”

“You don’t sound excited.” Jamie’s expression was mullish. “Saying it, isn’t the same as meaning it, Jack! Why are you so worried? We’re going to leave the workshop for the first time ever! There’s going to be a huge party and a princess. She might even like you!”

“What?” Jack sputtered.

“Well, it could happen,” Jamie insisted. “Wouldn’t you want to marry a princess?”

Jack was stumped. The thought of meeting someone at the ball who he might like hadn’t even crossed his mind during his brooding. He knew that people his age got married, but it had seem like an abstract concept totally unrelated to Jack. Then there was the problem that a princess was a princess, not a prince.

Even though Jack didn’t have any firsthand experience, he was pretty sure that his interest leaned toward the male variety. Sometimes Jack dreamed of broad shoulders and strong calloused hands caressing his body and woke up with sticky sheets. The dreams were never more detailed than that though. It wasn't like he had much opportunity to explore his sexuality out here in the isolated workshop.

Not that he was prepared to explain any of that to his little brother.

“If I loved her and she loved me, I guess I would marry a princess.” Jack said, choosing his words carefully. He looked down at Jamie.

“But I wouldn’t marry her just because she was a princess, because being a princess doesn’t automatically make her good person.”

“Oh. I didn’t think about that.” Jamie looked crestfallen. Jack hugged him tightly.

“Hey, don’t be sad. Maybe real life isn’t a fairytale, but you can still have fun!” Jack comforted.

“Then why have you been so quiet?” Jamie asked.

“Sorry, I’ve been so glum.” Jack apologized “This ball is making me nervous.” Jack ruffled Jamie’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Jamie replied. “But I do hope the princess is nice.”

“Kiddo, all you can do is have fun and hope for the best.” Jack said. Jamie sighed, but nodded his head in agreement.

Phil reappeared with their next set of suits. Jack realized the Yeti must have left to let him and Jamie talk. The Yeti took a moment to survey them both before gesturing for them to change. As Jack put on his new set of clothes, he decided it was about time he stopped worrying. He would leave behind all the fearful what-ifs like his old set of clothes.

~

Even as the workshop collectively prepared for its first ever closure, the everyday chores still had to be seen to. The carts they had sent to Itzal with the regular yearly delivery returned, along with the reindeer that pulled them. Jack groomed their shaggy brown coats daily and let them out of the stable for supervised exercise while Jamie mucked out their stalls. Jack made sure the reindeer had enough hay to eat and water to drink. On nights when the creatures were particularly restless, Jack would bed down with them and snuggle against their warm sides.

Jack liked all of North’s sleigh team, but his favorite was a slightly smaller buck named Rudolph. Despite his size, Rudolph pulled just as powerfully as the other eight larger reindeer. He was more energetic than the others and forever prancing about. However, in that last week before their departure, Jack noticed that Rudolph was playing less and sleeping more.

Jack gave the reindeer more hay and snuck him an apple or two, so the others wouldn’t be jealous. He covered Rudolph with a warm blanket during the night. It didn’t seem like the little reindeer was any better, in fact he seemed more lethargic with each new day. Jack mentioned his concern to North the night before they were set to leave.

“Little one is feeling no good?” North stroked his beard. “I will come and see.” North examined the reindeer but nothing was obviously wrong.

“We will just have to wait and see how he is feeling tomorrow.” North said. He stroked Rudolph’s back comfortingly.

Jack decided to sleep in Rudolph’s stall that night. He hoped that he was wrong, that Rudolph was just a little under the weather. Except when Jack woke up the next morning, Rudolph was in even worse condition. Jack hadn’t realized that he had kicked his own blanket off during the night because the reindeer’s body was burning with fever. Rudolph wheezed and despite Jack’s cajoling would not move for either food or water.

Jack quickly went to find North. By the time North arrived, the situation had not improved at all. The enormous man kneeled beside the little reindeer. Jack waited outside the stall while North examined Rudolph, upset and afraid of the diagnose.

After a few minutes, North strode purposefully out of the stall. “Is being much more serious than I thought, Jack. Stay here. I will fetch medicine.” North was very fleet of foot when he wanted to be, Jack watched the old man dash away.

Jack went back to sit with Rudolph. “It’s going to be okay, buddy.”

When North returned, Jack had to hold Rudolph’s head still while North forced the reindeer to swallow some sort of purple elixir. Afterwards they both stood outside Rudolph’s stall in silence, listening to the reindeer’s labored breath.

“This is bad. We must leave soon, but reindeer do not like Yetis. I have not seen reindeer so sick, so sudden.” North explained. His dark eyebrows were intensely drawn together. The usually cheery eyes were hard and set.

Jack took a deep breath. He knew what needed to be done.

“I’ll stay here.” Jack offered.

“No, Jack! That’s no good.” North exclaimed.

“Look, Jamie needs you there and besides the invitation was for you, right? I would just be there as your guest anyways.” Jack put on a brave face, but the swell of disappointment that consumed him made Jack realize how much he had actually been looking forward to the ball.

North looked sad. “I don’t like it.”

“You know how jittery reindeer are around Yetis on a good day. I don’t Rudolph to feel any worse.” Jack forced a smile.

“You grow up, so quickly Jack.” North large arms surrounded Jack in a strong embrace. “You always do the right thing.”

North’s words made Jack feel a little better. However, telling Jamie about the change in plans was almost more difficult than finding the resolve to stay behind. North broke the news as gently as he knew how, but Jamie was incredibly upset.

“What?! No way. If Jack’s not going, I don’t want to go either.” Jamie cried. He hugged Jack tightly. Jack hugged him back.

“Come on, Jamie. It’s not that bad. Didn’t you want to see the palace and dance with the princess?” Jack encouraged. The little snuffling noises his brother made told Jack that Jamie had begun to cry.

“But it’s not fair!” Jamie wailed into Jack’s chest. There was a part of Jack that wanted to join Jamie and cry, but there was a larger part that wanted his brother to be happy.

“You’re just gonna have to have twice as much fun, for the both of us! And then you’ll come back home and tell me all about it.” Jack said.

“You’re really not coming?” Jamie asked.

“Not this time.” Jack agreed.

“This is not fair.” North said to Jamie. “But it is the right thing to do and Jack is being very responsible. We should honor his decision, yes?”

“I guess.” Jamie whispered.

Jack continued to smile and laugh for Jamie’s benefit as the Yetis loaded up the sleigh. Although, it might’ve have been for his own benefit as well. It was easier to pretend that he really wasn’t going to be left behind as he joked with Jamie and distracted the Yetis from their work. North finally buckled up the sled team, minus Rudolph of course.

“I wish you were coming with us.” Jamie said from his seat in the sleigh when it was time for them to go.

“I know.” Jack tried to grin, but it felt more like a grimace. I want to go too, his heart said.

“We will be back as soon as possible.” North reassured him. “No more than two weeks. Thank you, Jack.” North gave him a sincere smile before lifting the reins held in his hands. With a flick of his wrist, the sled raced forward.

Jack waved until they had completely disappeared into the pine forest. When he was sure they were gone, the smile slid from his face and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. He slowly made his way back inside. The workshop was empty and eerily quiet. The workbenches were covered in white cloth sheets, the glow globes were dimmed, and the yeti and elves had already vacated the room. Jack sighed, it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North finally showed up and we get to meet one of the other major characters in the next chapter! I always love feedback <3


	4. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos everyone ^_^ Sorry if I happen to run late when it comes to updating, I seem to start these projects during the busiest times in my life =_=

After North and Jamie’s departure, Jack spent what was left of the day by Rudolph’s side. His dedication to the reindeer’s recovery compelled Jack to skip dinner and spend another night in the stable, although Jack’s lingering disappointment at being left behind also made his self imposed isolation more appealing. No matter how upset Jack was, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with the sickly creature. That did not prevent the young man from being frustrated with everything else.

Doors were opened and closed a little too forcefully and things tossed rather than placed gently down. Jack knew his behavior was childish. North had said that he was growing up and being responsible, but Jack felt younger than ever. Later that night, as Jack curled up against Rudolph’s fever hot side, he stared at the glow globe that he loosely cradled in his hands. It was the only source of light in the otherwise pitch black stable.

Jack imagined what it would be like to see a palace lit from within by a thousand glow globes. If North’s timing was right, the ball would begin tomorrow night. Jamie would meet the Princess he idolized. North would present her with a gift he had toiled for weeks to create. What kind of gift would be fit for such a princess, Jack wondered? Her father, the nightmare king, was throwing a week long ball in her honor after all. She had to be pretty special.

Then again what kind of person did that make the King of Itzal? Jack had alway had the impression that the King was an intimidating individual, more likely to frighten people than care for them. However, for the King to host such a ball to celebrate his daughter made him seem incredibly kind.

Jack did not let himself dwell on more personal questions. He avoided imagining the family that might be waiting for him, a father that might be just as generous and loving as the nightmare king appeared to be. Jack ignored the sting of the lost chance to find answers to his past. He had already given up on remembering after all. One of his hands drifted down his stomach to rest on the scar where the dagger had stuck.

Rudolph let out a deep hacking cough.

“Don’t worry. It’s gonna be alright.” Jack whispered. Whether he meant to comfort Rudolph or himself, he didn't really know. A snap of his long pale fingers extinguished the glow globe instantly. Jack lay peering into the darkness long before he found sleep.

When sleep did come, Jack found himself trapped in confusing dreams. He walked down endless carpeted corridors. There were no windows, but a playful breeze ruffled his brown hair. The wind whispered urgent nonsense in his ears. He turned a corner. In front of him stood the silhouette of a little girl.

“Jack?” A timid voice called him from far away.

Jack paid no attention to that, because he was transfixed by the bright red blood that seeped through the girl’s night gown. He reached towards her, but his hands were covered in blood too. Horrified, Jack stepped back. The sensation of falling made his gut clench and his eyes slam shut.

Jack jerked awake with a gasp. His bright blue eyes flew open in panic. For a moment he didn't know where he was. He fumbled to activate the glow globe he knew should be right beside him. Light spilled from the glass sphere and onto his bloodless hands. A gust of air against his neck made Jack turn to see Rudolph’s head rested near his shoulder. Well that explains the wind, Jack thought gratefully.

He hesitantly pulled a tuft of hair down to see it better. It was still snow white. Jack let the piece of hair go and sighed in relief. It was only a dream. He rubbed his scarred palms together. Jack had never had a dream like that before.

“Geez, we’re a pair.” Jack groaned to the sick reindeer.

North and Jamie had only been gone a night and he was already going crazy. Jack shook his head and stood up. He made his way over to the water trough. A cool drink would help him to settle back down.

He awkwardly groped for the ladle he knew was hung from a hook on the wall. Finally grasping it, he lowered it towards the water as he yawned. A loud noise and a sharp pain in his wrist made Jack drop the ladle to the floor.

“What the ever loving…” Jack groaned as he cradled his aching wrist. After taking a few deep breaths, he reached down with his uninjured hand to investigate what he had hit. His fingers bumped against the water in the trough, except it wasn’t water Jack realized. The trough had completely frozen over. The ladle had hit a solid block of ice.

Things just keep getting more weird, Jack thought. He put the ladle back on its hook. It was cold in the stable, but it definitely wasn't cold enough to freeze water. Too tired to really think, Jack chose to ignore yet another mystery and snuggled up next to Rudolph determined to at least get some more rest.

~

Jack woke up to a warm wet nose nuzzling his hair. He chuckled sleepily as he tried to push the inquisitive reindeer away. As Jack woke up he realized that Rudolph wasn't lying on his side, but standing over the top of him. Jack let out of whoop of joy. A quick check up showed that the little reindeer’s eyes were more focused and his temperature lessened. His fever must have broke while I was still asleep, Jack happily concluded. He hand fed Rudolph some hay and then left the stable in search of his own breakfast.

A small grin upturned Jack's lips. The strange dreams he half remembered from last night were slipping further away in the light of day. Things seemed to be looking up this morning.

He made his way to the kitchen. Jack had always thought that the way North and Jamie referred to the room as just ‘the kitchen’ was misleading. The space seemed just as impressive as the workshop’s main floor. The entire workshop basement had been built to accommodate a food storage and preparation area that would be able support a full staff of Yeti and humans. The elves had come later, but there was still plenty to go around.

The kitchen was already crowded with drowsy Yetis by the time Jack got there. The huge furry beings took awhile to wake up. A few Yetis were dedicated kitchen staff and made sure to get up early enough to prepare breakfast before the majority of the workshop inhabitants arrived. They baked pastries and brewed large batches of a bitter black drink called coffee. Jack couldn't stand the taste of coffee, but the other Yeti weren't truly functional until they had drunk at least one cup of it.

Nowadays the coffee was carefully kept away from the elves. The entire workshop had discovered what a disastrous combination elves and coffee created after Jack had convinced the gremlins to drink some. He shuddered at just the thought of it. No one wanted to live through that a second time.

Jack murmured good mornings to the Yetis as he made his way toward the large stoves. He grabbed a large hunk of warm gingerbread from the oven and made himself a mug of peppermint tea. Many of the round tables that served as their dining room were already full, but Jack spotted an empty seat near Phil.

“Morning,” Jack greeted the Yeti before sliding into his seat. Phil grunted back and took a sip from a mug that was about the size of Jack’s head. The young man grimaced at the acrid smell of coffee that wafted towards him.

“It looks like Rudolph is gonna be okay. It’s great that the medicine worked so fast…” Jack trailed off. He looked down into his tea. Rudolph was better, how could he still feel so disappointed? Phil’s large paw gently nudged Jack’s side, urging him to continue his thought.

“It’s selfish of me, but I really wanted to go to the ball.” Jack admitted. Phil patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m so childish! Look at me complaining when it’s your hard work and the new clothes you made that were wasted.”

Phil shook his head in denial, but Jack didn't see as he stood up and walked out of the room. The Yeti was left to stare at a half finished cup of peppermint tea. Phil sighed in exasperation. The mysterious boy was a trickster, pulling pranks left and right, but you couldn't call him self-centered. He was always concerned with how others felt. Jack took care of Jamie and helped North direct his creativity, he brought a spontaneous creative spark to the workshop. Maybe Jack could behave in childish ways, but the workshop was definitely a happier place because of him. It was discouraging to see Jack upset, but Phil didn't know what he could do to fix it.

Jack made his way from the kitchen to North’s office. On a shelf behind the old man’s desk were a variety of books. Usually Jack was too energetic to be able to sit down and focus on a book, but he needed something to do while he watched Rudolph. He picked up a book that he knew had plenty of pictures and maps, a history of Itzal. Jack found reading difficult, but North and Jamie had just assumed he knew how. He had never found the courage to ask for help. It was silly, but they had both helped him so much already that he was reluctant to ask for more.

It wasn't too bad. He was able to get a general idea of what a passage meant by finding the few words he could read. It took a lot of patience. So Jack, being Jack, ended up looking at the pictures that accompanied the words more often than not.

His blue eyes couldn't help lingering on the white sheet that covered North’s workbench. What had the old man been working on before the Princess’s present? Jack took an involuntary step forward. North had told him it was supposed to be a surprise.  He clenched his fist and left the office.

Jack took a cursory walk through the workshop’s main floor. The elves seemed to be playing hide and seek among the numerous covered tables, although their manic giggles gave away their hiding spots. He left them to their game rather than join in.

When he finally made it back to the stable, he was happy to find Rudolph still standing. It was definitely a sign of improvement. Jack groomed him before settling down with his book.

Too preoccupied to really make an effort at reading, Jack studied the maps at the back of the book instead. The charts revealed Itzal, a kingdom landlocked between two other countries. A long mountain range separated Itzal from the country of Burgess to the east. The mountain North’s workshop was carved into existed just this side of the border between Itzal and Burgess. Far in the north, from that same mountain range, ran a large river which served as a natural barrier to the Republic of Argi in the west. To the south was a forest that the map suggested to stretch on without end. The forest butted up against the mountains and surrounded the workshop. The capital of Itzal was built in the middle of the vaguely triangle shaped country.

Jack examined the map intensely. When he had first come to the workshop, North and Jamie had shown him a map similar to this, hoping that Jack would remember where he came from. His fingertips lingered on the black star that represented the capital. Jack shut his eyes. Why are you still thinking about the ball, Jack reprimanded himself. He took a deep breath. Jack would say it one more time and then he would stop whining.

“I wish I was there.”

For a few seconds he held his breath, like he was waiting for something. Nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he was still in the stable. Rudolph was looking at him curiously. Jack let out a little defeated sigh. What had he expected? Magic? North was able to channel magic to create his globes, but Jack knew better than to believe he was capable of controlling such a force.

Resigned to his fate, Jack went back to his book. He was physically stuck in the workshop for now. His mind would have to be satisfied by what he could glean from the book and the power of his imagination.

~

Jack woke up to the thud of his book falling from his fingers to the floor. He yawned groggily and stretched his arms. The book hadn't been interesting enough to prevent him from drifting off to sleep. It was dim in the stable, night must have crept up on the workshop during Jack’s nap. However it wasn't completely dark, even though Jack’s glow globe sat dull beside him on the floor.

There was a soft light emanating from Rudolph’s stall. Jack rubbed his hands against his eyes. The stable was quiet. The light wasn't a trick of Jack’s tired eyes, it continued to gently radiated above and below the door of Rudolph’s stall.

Jack’s long fingers cautiously snatched up his fallen book. He silently approached the stall. There was a crack between the door to Rudolph’s stall and the wall of the next stall over. Jack crouched down and peered through. Despite his carefulness, Jack couldn't contain his gasp.

Rudolph lay asleep on the hay, but the reindeer was not alone. Next to him stood a little golden man. The man was even shorter than Jamie, the top of his head hardly reached Jack’s hips. His dainty hands stroked Rudolph’s flank soothingly. That was not the most unusual thing about the stranger.

From his hands seemed to flow a stream of golden particles that shone with a magnificent light. These sand-like particles had embraced Rudolph. The stranger's round face shown with a pale warm luminescence which reminded Jack of moonbeams on particularly cold clear nights. Perhaps the man’s entire body glowed, but Jack couldn't tell because he was dressed in an exquisite suit of spun gold.

Jack leaped from his hiding spot behind the door. “Who are you? What are you doing to Rudolph?” He shouted.

The golden man flinched in surprise, but didn't make a sound as he turned to look at Jack. Jack frowned and entered the stall. After a moment, the golden man smiled widely and extended his hand toward the young man. Jack hesitated, but reached to shake the stranger's hand despite his confusion. They made quite the contrasting pair: Jack, pale as frost and hair white like snow, and the golden man, whose eyes and hair were shades of golden yellow.

“I’m Jack.” Jack introduced himself, unsure what else to do.

The man’s head bobbled excitedly. He started to gesture with his hands and the flecks of gold sand gathered to form symbols which floated above his head. The symbols formed and dissipated so quickly that Jack couldn't understand any of them. Jack laughed.

“Whoa, Sandy! I can’t keep up.” Jack used a nickname to refer to his new friend.

The symbols disappeared. Sandy stroked his chin in thought. He held out his hands again. Above them formed a compass, the arrow pointing north pulsated. The man pointed to north on the compass and then back at himself and smiled.

Jack squinted. “So, you’re from the north?” He guessed.

Sandy shook his head. Jack sighed. The man again pointed to north, himself, and then stepped forward and hugged Jack. Jack backed up quickly, but not fast enough to avoid the sudden embrace.

“Look, not that I’m not pleased to meet you but,” Jack sputtered. Then it struck him, like a glow globe switched on to reveal the answer in his head.

“Did old man North send you?”

The golden man released his grasp and nodded. This must be one of North’s friends, Jack concluded.

“Ah, man. Did he ask you to check up on us? I told him I would be fine.” Jack huffed.

Sandy cocked his head to one side. The sand like particles formed into a floating question mark. Jack assumed that Sandy wanted him to elaborate.

“I stayed behind to look after Rudolph, but you know that already, right? He’s feeling a lot better, by the way.”  Jack explained.

The question mark morphed into the golden silhouettes of dancing couples who waltzed through the air. Jack was mesmerized by the sight and was saddened when they dissolved only to form the question mark again. It was a slightly harder for Jack to parse out the mute man’s meaning this time.

“I was going to go to the ball,” Jack answered tentatively. Sandy shook his head. Jack groaned.

“Sorry, I’m really terrible at charades.”

Sandy waved his hand as if to brush away Jack’s apology. He pointed at Jack, the dancers reappeared, and then the dreaded question mark returned. Jack took a moment to think.

“Did I want to go to the ball?” Jack asked. The man’s little golden thumbs extended upwards, telling Jack he had guessed right.

“Of course I wanted to go.” Jack chuckled bitterly. The golden man frowned. It seemed that the young man had a streak of resentfulness in him. Jack took a moment to shake himself from his mood.

“It’s okay.” Jack smiled wanly. “I’ll get to the capital someday.”

The question mark that now hovered above the Sandy’s head grew larger. Jack guessed that North’s friend wanted to know more about his dreary mood.

“I’m not sure how much North told you about me, but I don’t really remember much of who I was before Jamie and North found me. I guess I wanted to see if the ball would bring back my memories or maybe someone there might recognize me? Now that I say it out loud it seems silly.” Jack bit his lip.

The golden man stamped one of his little feet. Jack’s eyes opened wide. Sandy’s hands rose above his head and then pointed at Jack. From his fingertips flew a golden cloud of sand that enveloped the young man. Jack snapped his eyes shut. After a few a moments, Jack realized that it felt as if nothing had happened.

He allowed his eyes to flutter open. Jack couldn't believe what he saw. His eyes slammed closed again. Sandy, tugging on his pant leg, encouraged Jack to try looking again. Before him stood a large golden horse. The way it glimmered reminded Jack of the nightmare that seemed to have arrived at the workshop so long ago. He held out his hand. The creature slowly lowered its head and pressed a grainy nose against his scarred palm.

Only then did Jack notice that his sleeves were also crusted in gold. He looked down at himself in wonder. His usual clothes, the too tight shirt and too loose pants, were gone. Instead, Jack now wore a spun gold tunic with a belt of gold hoops secured at his thin waist. His leggings were pale white and luminescent and paired with golden boots.

“You don’t really do subtle, do you?” Jack joked. “But what’s all this for?”

The little man’s eyes sparkled. He gestured for Jack to get on the horse. The particles once more became dancers that twirled through the air, but they did not dissipate this time. Jack thought he understood what Sandy meant. He could barely believe it.

“You’re sending me to the ball?!” Jack hugged his new steed. He wished he could climb up on the golden creature’s back without a second thought. However, he had responsibilities.

“I can’t leave Rudolph.” Jack said as he leaned against the great beast. “It takes two days to get there anyway.”

Sandy held up a hand to get Jack’s attention. A clock face manifested between them. The smaller minute hand spun around once and the hour hand shifted from twelve to one.

"Are you saying it'll only take an hour?" Jack exclaimed.

Sandy grinned. He pointed to himself and then at Rudolph.

“And you’ll take care of Rudolph?”

Jack was about to burst with excitement. He was actually going to the ball! Rudolph would be fine and he could still be the adult that North thought he was. Just as he was about to leap on to the horse’s high back, Sandy held up a single finger as if to explain one last condition.

A small hour glass on a fine gold chain manifested around Jack’s neck. Jack held it up to better examine it. Sand was already flowing from one end to the other, although it seemed he had more than enough time left. The man pointed to the hour glass and then made a come hither motion.

“I have to be back before the sand runs out.” Jack replied. The golden man nodded in agreement as Jack tucked the hour glass into his tunic. When Jack looked back up the little man gave him another thumbs up and then made a shooing motion, encouraging Jack to be on his way.

The young man jumped on to the horse’s back with an excited whoop of joy. There were no reins to be found, so Jack twined his fingers through the creature’s thick mane. Before Jack could take a moment to thank his new friend, the horse began to sprint forward.

The heavy wooden doors of the stable burst open just in time to let the young man and his magical companion sweep past, wisps of gold shimmering in their wake. Jack took in a deep gasp of breath as the horse’s hooves left the ground. They were galloping through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we finally get to meet in the next installment ;)? Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. The Meeting

The wind blew against Jack as he grasped tightly to the wondrous steed that carried him through the air. Golden hooves soundlessly beat against the breeze, propelling them towards the clouds. Jack shouted encouragements as they continued to climb upwards.

He knew he should be frightened of the empty space below him. At the very least Jack should have minded the cold, but nothing was further from his mind. Flying through the sky felt as natural as breathing to Jack. It was tempting to relax his grip on the horse’s mane, to let go completely. The moment his fingers loosened, the creature reared its great head back and huffed violently as if to reprimand Jack’s recklessness.

“Geez, you’re no fun.” Jack pouted. He reluctantly tightened his grip on the horse’s golden mane. It had only been a momentary euphoric impulse. That’s what Jack told himself, even though a part him still wanted to see what would happen. It was crazy, Jack couldn’t ride the wind like the magical beast that carried him. How amazing would it be, Jack thought, to have magic like that.

Jack spent the rest of the ride absorbed in his fascination with the magic that held them aloft and feeling the wind against his face. Every now and then Jack swore it felt like a small tendril of air gently caressed his cheek. Jack chuckled to himself. He hadn't even been alone in the workshop a week, but a little bit of fresh air made his imagination ignite.

Suddenly Jack was pitched forward in his seat. The horse was angled downward and gaining speed. It didn’t feel like an hour had passed. Jack almost didn’t want the ride to end. How could the ball live up to flying?

“Whoa, there buddy.” Jack cautioned. But his steed paid no attention to him and continued at full tilt. He clutched its mane in his hands. The ground almost seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jack closed his eyes, anticipating an unpleasant impact.

The crash never came. Jack pried his eyes open when he felt the horse come to a stop. Jack gracelessly dismounted and stumbled over to a stone bench to rest for a moment. The descent from the clouds to the ground had been abrupt, a steep dive that straddled the line between fun and terror. Jack was exhilarated.

Despite all odds, the great beast had delivered Jack back to the earth in one piece. Jack stared at his trembling hands. It wasn’t the landing that unnerved him, Jack realized. It was the sudden understanding of how heavy he felt with his feet once again on the ground that disturbed Jack. How could a magical ride through the air feel more natural to him than walking on his own two legs?

Jack took a deep breath and held it for a moment. I’m just too excited, Jack told himself. There was a ball to get to and no time to waste. Jack pulled the hourglass out from beneath his tunic, there was still at least three quarters of the sand left in the top half.

Jack stood up. It was time to look forward, not mope about useless mysteries. He studied his surroundings. They seemed to have landed in a large garden. Glow globes held up on black metal poles illuminated a gravel path. Even though it was dark, Jack could see a variety of flowers so exotic in shape and vibrant in color that he could find no name for them.

The flowers’ sweet scent permeated the warm night air. Jack could hear the splashing, there had to be water somewhere nearby. The quiet murmur of voices and music drifted out to greet him. He turned his head and there, rising above the hedges and out of the night, was the palace of Itzal.

It was more beautiful than Jack had ever imagined. Softly illuminated by golden light, the graceful structure stretched tall into the sky. The highest point was a single spire that disappeared into the clouds.

It looked as if the gravel path was the most likely way to reach the palace. Without a second thought Jack took off, leaving behind the little bench and his steed. He skipped down the softly lit path, stopping every now and then to sniff at a particularly vibrant flower. The path wound sinuously through flower beds and past hedges that towered high over Jack in the dark. It should have been unnerving, to be alone in an unfamiliar place, but Jack was too intrigued to be scared.

The garden was many times larger than North’s workshop. It felt as Jack had been walking for half an hour and yet the palace seemed no closer. In fact, he had lost sight of it at some point behind the hedges which were cultivated like walls.

Jack’s pace sped up when the sound of water began to grow louder. The path led Jack through an arch which had been shaped in the middle of one of the hedge walls. On the other side was a large fountain.

The fountain was marvelous. It rose up in three shallow bowl shaped tiers from a wide circular base. The middle tier was smaller than the bottom tier and the highest tier smaller still.  Glow globes blossomed from blackened metal that formed ornamental petals on each level. Water spouted from another metal flower that sprouted from the top bowl. The water smoothly flowed from each level and prettily reflected the light.

Jack approached curiously. He had never seen such a sight. Snow was abundant at the workshop and was boiled down to water that was used for drinking and bathing. To think that the capital had enough water to keep the palace garden green and for a fountain.

Jack extended his hand into the water. The coolness was a relief to Jack’s overheated skin. His clothes were lightweight, despite being made of gold and magic, but the night was hot.

The path encircled the fountain and split away into four different directions. Like the path Jack had followed, each new spur led away and through hedge archways. The hedge walls met in the corners to create a kind of leafy room that housed the fountain.

Jack jumped on to the fountain’s thick rim and strained his neck searching for a glimpse of the palace. It was no use. He was too short to see above the hedges. Jack was thoroughly lost.

There was no use for it, Jack decided. He just had to pick a new path at random and hope for the best. After a moments thought, Jack resolved that sometimes the only way was forwards. He began to walk around the fountain, but stopped when he realized he wasn’t alone.

A man sat on the rim of the fountain. He was staring into the water, the light of the glow globes occasionally bouncing off his profile. Jack stood still. When the stranger didn’t move, Jack relaxed. He hadn’t been detected.

At that moment, Jack should have quietly retreated. He didn’t want to disturb the man. It would be much easier to blend in among the ball festivities rather than suspiciously appear alone in the garden. Jack’s feet didn’t move.

His eyes strained to make out the man’s features. His hair was pitch black, in stark contrast to his eyes which seemed to smolder with pale light. The man’s profile was defined by his high cheek bones and the sharpness of his nose. The generous width of his shoulders and the small proportion of his waist was displayed by a long black robe. It was the dark garment which had kept the man’s presence a secret from Jack until the last moment, camouflaging him in the night. The robe flared out at the waist, allowing a pair of black-clad long legs to peak out.

Overall, he struck an imposing figure. Jack was mesmerized. When those pale bright eyes rose to meet his, Jack’s gut clenched. He took an involuntary step back, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to break away from the stranger’s intense gaze.

“Out to rendezvous with a paramour, I presume?” The man’s voice was silky despite his exasperated tone, so it took Jack a moment to understand his question. Jack sputtered indignantly.

“No! No, I was just - Out. For a walk.” He protested. The man elegantly stood from his resting spot and approached Jack.

“Well, obviously you’re lying. Which either makes you very brave or very dull.” The man stopped in front of Jack and looked the young man up and down as if trying to determine the answer to his own presumption. Jack glared up at him. The man was pleasing to look at, but his attitude was entirely condescending.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re problem is, but I’m not lying. I got turned around looking for the palace. So I’ll just get back to that.” Jack spat. He watched the man’s dark eyebrows raise up steadily higher, in surprise or anger Jack didn’t know. Jack spun around and made for one of the other hedge arches. The gravel crunched behind him.

“Wait.” The man’s voice was casually commanding, as if he was used to being obeyed. Jack instinctually hesitated. A large hand grasped Jack’s shoulder, urging the young man to turn around.

“My dark mood makes for foul company. It was not my intention to offend you.” The man sounded chagrined. Jack noticed a distinct lack of the word ‘sorry’ in the stranger’s explanation. He shook the offending hand off and turned to face his assailant.

Jack’s arms crossed over his chest. “You must be a real jerk to think that counts as an apology!” The man leaned back. For a moment, they both stood there, just staring at each other. Jack was a little shocked at his own vehemence. Then the man began to chuckle.

“Truly, I am a ‘jerk’ as you put it. Although few would dare say so to my face. Thank you.” The stranger gave Jack a sharp grin.

“You’re welcome?” Thoroughly bewildered by their interaction so far, Jack was just as lost in the conversation as he was in the garden.

“I gotta get to the ball soon. So, nice to meet you.” The chain that held the hourglass around Jack’s neck felt as it were growing heavier. It reminded him that his opportunity to go to the ball was slowing shrinking with each small grain of golden sand that fell. He only took a step, before he was once more interrupted.

“You do know that the palace is in the opposite direction?” Jack could hear the smirk in the man’s voice. Jack flusteredly came to a stop. The man strode up and offered his arm.

“Please allow me to escort you to the palace in penance for my rudeness. I am loathe to give up your frank attitude. May I ask your name?”

Jack felt heat rising up to color his usually fair cheeks. He was suddenly embarrassed, although he didn’t know why. The stranger’s arm was persistently extended towards Jack, despite his noticeable hesitation. Jack tentatively rested his hand in the crook of the man’s elbow.

“I’m Jack.”

“Jack.” The stranger repeated. Jack shivered. His name slid off the man’s tongue as if he was savoring some rare and appetizing delight.

“What’s your name?” Jack asked.

“You may call me Pitch.”

Now that they both knew each other’s names, Jack and Pitch should be on equal footing. For some reason Jack still felt as if he was at a disadvantage. The name sounded familiar, in the way that so many things felt familiar to Jack, even though he had no memory of them. He brushed the uncomfortable sensation away without a second thought.

They walked a while without saying anything more. Jack was nervous at first, but slowly he began to relax. Pitch’s arm was warm and steady against Jack’s own. Despite the heat of the night, Jack didn’t find the physical contact stifling. Pitch’s presence was almost pleasant.

“I do not believe that we have met before. Do you live in the capital, Jack?”

“No, I was invited to the ball.” Or at least North was invited, Jack didn’t complete his thought aloud.

“I think I would remember if a person such as yourself, Jack, was on the invitation list. You came here in hopes of catching the Princess’s eye at her birthday celebration, didn’t you?” Despite his accusation, Pitch sounded disappointed. Jack tried to take his hand back. Pitch just squeezed his elbow tighter and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You really have to stop with assumptions. I’m sure I can find my way by myself.” Jack threatened.

“It seems all I say is wrong this evening. Although, it is a rare man who does not find the Princess extremely charming.” Pitch said. As they talked, their pace slowed.

“First you sound like you don’t want me to like the Princess. Then you tell me she’s charming! What’s your problem? I’m sure she’s nice, but I’m not interested - In princesses - In general.” Jack exclaimed.

“I see.” Pitch’s expression was closed off.

“Many suitors arrived at the ball prepared to woo the Princess by any means necessary. Regardless of her or their own feelings.”

They had come to a full stop.

“That’s horrible!”

“You think so?” Pitch asked.

“Yes! And you’re an idiot if you still think I’m out to get her. You seem pretty obsessed with the Princess, do you want to marry her?” Jack pointed out.

Pitch’s face contorted uncontrollably, a mix of horror and amusement. “No! No. Definitely not.”

“I’ll believe you don’t want to marry the Princess when you accept that I don’t want to marry her either.” Jack said. Pitch seemed perplexed, but began to walk again, dragging Jack with him. Despite their argument, Jack’s hand was still firmly rested on Pitch’s arm. Neither spoke until they turned a corner and the palace sprung up in front of them.

Jack took a sudden breath of air. The palace was just as beautiful up close as it was striking at a distance. They were just a handful of yards away from a large staircase carved from sleek dark stone. The stairs led up to a wide balcony.

The balcony was deserted. Light spilled out from several floor to the ceiling length windows. The windows opened onto the balcony like doors. Jack could see a multitude of backlit figures passing in front of them. The silhouettes moved back and forth, dancing in an alluring manner Jack had never seen before.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it? Sometimes I forget.” Pitch said. Jack looked at him curiously. What kind of person could get used to the splendor of a palace, Jack wondered? He wanted to spend more time with Pitch. They had just met, but already Jack wanted to know more about him. The ball was calling to him though. His dream was just a flight of stairs away.

“Thanks for getting me here.” Jack began to withdraw his arm, but Pitch’s hand halted his retreat. A strong grey hand grasped Jack’s own slender wrist

“I fear that I have treated you badly, Jack. The truth is I am close to the Princess. Her safety and happiness are my foremost concern. I misjudged your intentions.” Pitch admitted. Jack thought a moment and then offered a smile back. Pitch’s behavior suddenly made a lot more sense.

“That’s okay. If people came after my little brother like that, I would be defensive too.”

“If only I were young enough to even be the Princess’s elder brother.” Pitch joked. Jack tilted his head to the side. He only had Jamie and North for comparison, but Jack had assumed Pitch was only a few years older than himself. Not that Jack even knew exactly how old he was.

“You don’t look old!” Jack exclaimed. Pitch laughed.

“Due to your painful honesty in regards to my behavior, I know you aren’t trying to flatter my ego. Truthfully, I am about four years away from middle age.” Pitch explained after reigning in his laughter. Jack’s jaw dropped.

“Now look who’s being rude.” Pitch smirked. Jack shut his mouth so fast his teeth clacked. Their whole interaction was so confusing, Jack thought. He had felt so many emotions tonight: excitement, anger, attraction, frustration, and curiosity.

Pitch looked amused rather than offended.

“Jack, I’ve had more fun with you out here than inside that crowded ballroom. Is there a chance I’ll see you again?” Pale yellow eyes peered down at Jack.

“Yeah. I think I’d like that, Pitch.” Pitch’s grasp on Jack’s wrist tightened.. They smiled at each other. At some point they must have moved closer because there was hardly any room between them. Jack looked up at Pitch.

“PITCH!” A rough voice shouted. Jack jerked his arm and stepped away from Pitch in surprise. Pitch clenched his fist. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“Pitch, where did you get to ya’ cranky oldie!” It sounded like whoever was calling for Pitch was more than slightly drunk. Jack could just make out a large figure wobbling across the balcony. Although Jack wasn’t sure, it looked as if two tall bunny-shaped ears sprouted from the interrupter’s head.

“If your court has to be miserable, you bloody well have to miserable with us!”

Pitch certainly did look pained.

“I have to take care of that. Will you be here when I get back?” Pitch gave Jack a truly pitiful look.

“Sure. No problem.” The words were out of Jack’s mouth before he could even think about it. Pitch’s features seemed to soften. He opened his mouth as if about to say something more. Another belligerent shout halted whatever Pitch meant to say.

Pitch strode away and up the stairs, leaving Jack alone in the garden. Jack watched as Pitch’s tall lanky silhouette confront the drunk. The shouting stopped immediately. They stood on the balcony conversing too quietly for Jack to hear before Pitch assisted the other back into the ballroom.

Five minutes later and Pitch still hadn’t returned. The chain was growing ever heavier around Jack’s neck. The ball was so close! He had come all this way. All he had to do was climb up those stairs like Pitch had. Jack continued to wait.

Five minutes became ten, the necklace was almost painful to wear. Jack yanked the hourglass out from his tunic. There was only just a quarter of the sand left in the top half of the glass. He had to go.

Jack gave one last desperate look up at the balcony, but it remained obstinately empty. He turned away and ran. He ran up the path, past the flower beds, and back through the second hedge arch to the fountain. Stopping to catch his breath, his vision blurred as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Jack had wasted his chance and he would never see Pitch again.

The pain of the chain digging into his neck encouraged Jack to keep moving. He guessed at random which arch he had come through. Jack sprinted up the path. He frantically searched for the bench he had rested on. It seemed to have disappeared.

When Jack had just about given up hope of finding his way back, he heard the thudding of hooves. His magical golden steed glowed in the night. It galloped toward Jack at breakneck speed through the garden. The flowers that should have been trampled beneath the horse’s feet were untouched.

Jack ran forward to meet it. It appeared that the boy and the horse would crash into each other, but Jack reached around the creature’s great neck and vaulted onto its back. Seconds later, they once again lifted off the ground, but Jack felt none of his previous exhilaration.

The horse carried Jack away from the palace and Pitch. Jack clung tightly to his steed’s neck. The ride was rough compared to their first journey through the sky. Four golden hooves pounded furiously against the wind, making up for lost time. Jack told himself that the tears streaming down his cheeks were caused by the sting of the cool air, but he knew better.

Without warning, they tilted dangerously forward. Jack numbly realized that they must be approaching the workshop. They careened downward. If there had been anyone to watch their descent, they would have sworn the boy and horse were a comet falling from the stars.

Jack saw the stable doors swing open. They were only yards away. Jack lurched forward. He was hurtling alone through the air. The golden horse had disintegrated beneath him leaving behind only trails of golden sand. His time was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a week late. Since I'm moving soon, I have less time for writing T^T From now on I'll try to update at least twice a month (depending on when I'll have time/internet).
> 
> But anywho, Pitch finally showed up! And we got a cameo from our favorite alien bunny :P No ball for Jack though~


	6. The Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not abandoned, but updates will be slow. A bunch of things (new job, new country, medical issues) have made it difficult to find time to write. However, this story is not forgotten. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos or commented.

Jack’s heart pounded deafeningly in his ears. He braced for the painful impact between his body and the ground. His eyes instinctively shut tight as if darkness could somehow soften his body’s fall.

Time seemed to slow down. The terrifying seconds ticked by and yet Jack felt nothing. He reluctantly cracked open a single a eyelid.

Jack was suspended in midair, held aloft by a golden cloud. Glimmering particles cradled the boy gently. Sandy stood below him, looking distinctly displeased. His mouth was set in a firm line, eyebrows drawn together.

The luminescent man’s arms were stretched out towards Jack. He seemed to shine even brighter as he lowered his hands, lowering Jack safely down to the ground. 

Jack did not move from where he was sprawled on the stable floor.

His arms and legs trembled with adrenalin. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Absently one of his hands went to grasp the hourglass, but it had disappeared just like his golden steed.

A gentle touch on his cheek made Jack look up. Sandy kneeled besides him. His small hand traced the track of Jack’s tears.

Jack flinched away and scrubbed at his face.

“Sorry, I’m late Sandy. You wouldn’t believe what happened.” Jack gave a weak chuckle. What was the matter with him?

Sandy’s short arms clasped Jack in a tight embrace. Completely drained of energy, Jack numbly hugged him back. They stayed that way for a long moment. Jack too tired to move, but comforted by his friend’s presence.

When Jack finally felt a little more put together, he patted Sandy on the back. Sandy released the young man and took a step back. Jack slowly stood up.

Now that Jack was on his feet, a flurry of symbols materialized above Sandy’s head. Jack couldn’t see most them at the speed they formed and dissipated, but even he could recognize the frequent appearances of the hourglass and a question mark.

“I didn’t notice how heavy the hourglass was, Sandy.” Jack explained apologetically.

“I got lost in the garden around the palace and then I met someone -” This really was Pitch’s fault, Jack thought. He should be resentful, but he didn’t regret meeting the mysterious man. Jack only wished that he had followed Pitch’s dark figure up the steps into the light and laughter of the ball.

“He was a real jerk.” Jack concluded. He looked at Sandy, expecting to see a disappointed expression. Jack was surprised by the sunny smile on his face.

A large a question mark formed above Sandy’s head.

“Um.” Jack floundered for a moment.

“Why was he a jerk?”

Sandy nodded his head encouragingly.

“Well. I mean, he was rude! He thought I was there to seduce the Princess or something.” 

Jack recalled the adoration in Pitch’s voice when he explained why he was so protective of the Princess. It was the same voice that had said Jack’s name as if it were a caress. Jack’s face felt hot as he remembered how those pale eyes had met his.

“I guess he wasn’t too bad.” Jack conceded.

Sandy clapped his hands together. His smile seemed wider than ever. A pair of dancing figures appeared, a question mark soon followed.

“Did we dance? No, I didn’t even go inside the palace!” Jack’s disappointment was obvious. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for Sandy’s help, but he felt even worse than when he thought he couldn’t go to the ball.

Jack had had his chance and wasted it. He had been so close. He wasn’t sure what upset him more, that he hadn’t gone to the ball or that he wouldn’t be there when Pitch returned.

Sandy patted Jack’s knee.

“I’m really sorry. You helped me so much and then I ruined it all.”

Sandy poked Jack’s stomach.

“Ow! What the heck, Sandy?!”

Jack glared down at him. He had been trying to make a sincere apology, despite his own disappointment. Sandy looked completely unapologetic. He gave Jack a mischievous wink and a thumbs up.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?”

Sandman’s sparkling particles mimicked the sun as it passed through the sky: rising over Sandy’s right shoulder, hitting its peak above the man’s head, and setting. Just as the little golden sun began to vanish behind Sandy’s left shoulder, he pointed to it and then to himself. He then used both of his hands to point to the ground.

The graceful spire of Itzal Palace formed, around it danced a pair of figures. One of them looked suspiciously like Jack. Sandy pointed to the figures and then to Jack.

Jack blinked.

His exhausted brain took its time to parse Sandy’s meaning. Sandy stood patiently waiting for Jack to respond. When Jack finally understood, he couldn't believe it.

“You’ll come back tomorrow.”

Sandy nodded.

“At sunset.” Jack continued.

“And I can go to the ball again?”

Sandy clapped his hands together in agreement. Jack’s astonished laughter woke Rudolph. The reindeer poked his head over his stall door to see what all the fuss was about.

Jack rushed over and hugged the reindeer’s neck.

“Did you hear that Rudolph? I’m going back to the ball!”

The reindeer nuzzled Jack’s silvery hair. Jack looked into the animal’s clear eyes. Rudolph seemed to be much better.

“Thank you for looking after Rudolph, Sandy. He looks like he could go dancing too!”

Sandy waved his hand as if he meant it was no problem. A giant yawn split his wide face. His hand was too dainty to hide it.

“I guess it is late.” Jack said sheepishly. He hadn’t meant to keep Sandy up.

Sandy mimed putting his head on pillow and yawned again. Jack grinned.

The golden particles gathered around the small man. Sandy serenely floated up on the cloud which had saved Jack earlier. He waved goodbye and drifted out of the stable. Jack watched as his new friend flew away into the night sky.

“See you tomorrow!” Jack called.

He turned to go back in. A few of the golden particles glinted in the air. Jack yawned. A moment ago he had been wide awake, but now he could barely keep his eyes open. He let himself into Rudolph’s stall and settled down against the reindeer’s side. Sleep found Jack the second his eyes closed.

-

Jack slept in late the next day, the excitement of everything had caught up with him. The sun was bright in the sky by the time he finally woke up. He stretched and rubbed an excessive amount of dust from his eyes.

His sleep had been deep and restful. Jack set about his chores with a renewed level of cheerfulness. Everything felt like fun when he knew the ball was just hours away.

He wouldn’t waste his chance this time. Jack would march himself straight into that ballroom. He would dance and meet people and enjoy himself. Maybe he could meet Pitch again. 

There was no way he was going to be stuck waiting this time.

A thought occurred to Jack as he mucked out Rudolph’s stall. His golden clothes had vanished like the stallion and hourglass. Now he was dressed in his regular ill-fitted clothing. He couldn’t go the ball dressed as he was, but he didn’t want to ask Sandy for another chance to go to the ball and new clothes. 

Luckily, Jack knew exactly where to find a set of ball-worthy clothes.

He made his way into the workshop. It was fairly quiet, many of the yetis had returned to the upper parts of the mountain while the workshop was closed. Just a few had remained to tinker and make sure the elves didn’t destroy the place in North’s absence.

Jack found Phil fastidiously painting some dolls. They didn’t seem to be magic. Sometimes North took a break from inventing and created toys instead. Jack took a seat next to the yeti, being careful to not surprise him.

“Hey, Phil. Those are looking a little red aren’t they?” Jack couldn’t resist teasing his grumpy friend.

Phil harumphed at Jack for disturbing him. The claws delicately holding the paintbrush paused. Jack grinned. The yeti was now casting a critical eye over his legion of red dolls.

With a deep sigh, Phil set down the doll and his paintbrush. He turned to look at back Jack. He raised a furry eyebrow at the young man.

“You know you made those new clothes for me and Jamie? I can’t go to the ball, but I want to know what it feels like to wear them. Could I have them?” 

Jack felt a little guilty when he saw the sympathetic look in Phil’s dark eyes. He didn’t want to lie to Phil, but at the same time he didn’t want to share his secrets just yet. Sandy, the magic, Pitch, and the ball were things that only Jack knew about.

For the first time, Jack had all of the answers. It was entirely unlike the mystery of his past which was a secret even to himself. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of Phil’s kindness, but he was selfish.

Jack wanted to hold onto his new secrets for just a little bit longer.

Phil thought Jack’s guilty expression was embarrassment. He felt sorry for Jack. The young man wasn’t suited to loneliness. Or perhaps, it was that Jack was entirely too suited to loneliness. 

He was a prankster and effortlessly pulled attention to himself. However, sometimes Jack’s smile would fade away. When no one was looking he withdrew into himself, lonely despite the bustle of the workshop.

The yeti stood up. He growled at Jack and went to find the clothes. It wouldn’t hurt to let Jack have them. The young man’s mood seemed much better than it was yesterday.

Jack fidgeted while Phil lumbered off to retrieve the clothes. He really did feel bad about his deception. After the ball tonight, he would apologize to Phil and tell him the truth.

It didn’t take Phil long to find Jack’s clothes because he was back within minutes. A rather impressive stack of outfits was carefully balanced in the yeti’s arms. Jack couldn’t resist reaching out to run his fingers along the garment that rested on top of the pile.

It was a navy jacket made of soft velvet. The color reminded Jack of the cloudless night sky illuminated by a full moon. He held it out so he could see it more clearly. There was subtle silver embroidery on the sleeve cuffs and bottom hem. At first the pattern looked like feathers, but when the silver thread caught the light from the glow globes it resembled the graceful whorls of frost that permanently decorated the windows of the workshop.

Jack was speechless. Phil watched the young man for a moment before huffing in exasperation.

“Sorry, Phil.” Jack was embarrassed. He had been fitted with Jamie, but he didn’t recognize any of the garments Phil had brought out. He must have been completely distracted if he hadn’t even noticed the marvelous jacket Phil had sewn. Jack hugged the clothes to his chest. Sometimes he could be really self-centered.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful, Phil.”

The yeti harumphed in that way when he tried to sound grumpy but was actually pleased. Two clawed paws thrust the pile of clothes into Jack’s arms. The young man gleefully grabbed it all and scurried off.

Jack ran up the stairs to North’s office. The full length mirror stood next to the inventor's desk. It hadn’t been moved since Jack’s last fitting.

Jack shucked off his baggy trousers and snug shirt eagerly. They lay in a disheveled heap on the floor. The ball was hours away, but he was too excited to wait to change into his new clothes.

Jack paused when he realized he was standing completely naked in front the mirror. Rather than shoving on his party outfit, he took a moment to examine his reflection. It wasn’t everyday that Jack got to look into a mirror.

Not that he would want to.

Jack grimaced at the sight of himself. His body was extremely pale and skinny. Even though he did chores and often bounded through the workshop with Jamie, he had no muscle to show for it. His arms and legs were like fishing poles, long and thin.

Then there was his hair. It was grey. Jamie insisted it was silver white like the snow. Jack just thought he looked old. 

There were the scars too.

A jagged patch of pale scar tissue spread across his stomach. North had done his best to heal Jack’s dagger wound, but there was only so much he could do. On both of his palms there was a shiny horizontal line, as if a blade had bit deep into his skin.

Already tired of himself, Jack turned around to dress. The outfit had entirely too many laces for Jack’s taste. It took an age to put on a pair of dove grey pants because they had laces going up the side of his calves. Next was the dark blue velvet coat. The front was done up with small silver clasps that liked to slip from Jack’s normally nimble fingers.

Finally when everything was when in place, Jack turned back to the mirror. He didn’t recognize himself. The clothes had transformed the awkward lanky young man into a graceful and strange creature.

The jacket’s dark color made his pale skin stand out in stark contrast. His eyes seemed even more blue than usual. The high collar brought attention to the length of his slim neck. The sleeves rested just long enough to cover the scars on his hands. It was tailored perfectly for Jack.

Just moments ago, the mirror had made Jack feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. Now he stood before it and felt empowered. He really wouldn’t be able to thank Phil enough.

There were two more pieces to the outfit that Jack had not put on: a pair of slippers made from the same velvet of the jacket and a mask. Although the slippers looked comfortable enough for shoes, Jack would leave them off until the last moment. He curiously brought the mask up to his face.

The mask only covered the upper half of his face. It was painted blue to match his coat. There were two grey ribbons that were meant to tie it in place. Jack loosely tied it around his neck, so that the mask rested on his collar bones. He didn’t know why he might need it, but if Phil had gone to the troubling of making the mask he should bring it with him to the ball.

It would be a few more hours until Sandy arrived. Jack rubbed a hand against the soft velvet of his jacket. It wouldn’t hurt to wear the outfit until then, right? It would just be more trouble to take it off only to put it back on later, Jack told himself.

Jack studied his reflection a bit longer. It really was an amazing transformation. He had missed his opportunity to go the ball once. There was no way he would waste this second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback <3


End file.
